


Kid Icarus: Absolute Submission

by DemonDaddy



Category: Kid Icarus (Video Game)
Genre: Dungeon, F/F, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kink Meme, Lust Potion/Spell, Monsters, Plants, Power of Words, Spells & Enchantments, Spider Webs, Spiders, Temptation, Trapped, Trapped in Web, Video Game Mechanics, Vines, Weapons Kink, power of suggestion, verbal hypnosis, vocal hypnosis, vocal lure, webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit (female gender-swap version) is asked to defeat a great and powerful witch hidden away at the base of a dungeon. When she finally meets the witch, she is seduced into making a choice between her loyalties to the light and the feeling of peace she gains when she submits to the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid Icarus: Absolute Submission

**Author's Note:**

> An A.U. story based on the Kid Icarus Nintendo games.

At long last, Pit had made it to the Malevolent Dungeon. The young commander of Palutena’s heavenly guard had traveled across the land in search of a great ancient evil that was said to lurk deep inside of the dungeon. That evil was said to be a rising threat to the kingdoms of Earth and it had to be stopped. Many warriors had tried to snuff the darkness hidden in those treacherous halls out, but none of those brave men and women were heard from again. Now, it was Pit’s turn to take a stand. The dangerous evil within the dungeon was growing too strong, but the white-robed heroine was certain she would be able to find and stop whatever sinful monsters were breeding in the unholy place. 

Pit moved her way through the first layer of dungeon. The surface level was nothing to worry about. It was a simple matter of some quick archery to take care of the small monsters that loomed in the shadows of the first floor. However, when Pit jumped down the broken section of floor to a lower level of the dungeon, her wings shivered from the chill and stench of wickedness. Like most dungeons, castles, and mazes this one would be filled with many layers with various dark-souled guardians trying to get in her way; trying to prevent her from making her way to the darkest part of the labyrinth. 

“Bring it on.” The winged beauty lit her torch, tucked her wings, and readied her bow. Nothing would keep Pit from following the wishes of her Mistress. No matter the struggle, Pit was confident she could annihilate the evil and return for another hero’s welcome. She looked forward to it.

As Pit walked cautiously through the dark and narrow passageway, she paid attention to the musk of damp mold and old stone that filled the air. She felt the chill of the darkness wrapping around her area of light as it tried to break in and grab at her. Pit was thankful for her torch and the light it brought her. As she made her way further down the path, she noticed something more disturbing than a pack of monsters waiting for an ambush.

“…there’s nothing here.” No matter how far Pit wandered through the maze of cold stone, she didn’t run into a single living or undead thing. It felt like she had spent hours in the darkened halls before a dead-end blocked her path. A low growl grew in her chest.

“I don’t get it. I should have reached a stairway or ladder or something. There aren’t any monsters or….” Pit stopped and looked at the large plank of wood stuck to the back wall of the pathway. Some of it was hard to make out through the damage the sign had taken and the mold it had gathered over the years.  
The guardian of light read the sign aloud, “Beware! Those who ent-- the dungeon will pa----! Stay Awa-! Avoid the w---hes --rden at a-- cost or suf--- -er confusion!”

“I’m confused alright.” Pit stood back and scratched her head. “I wonder what it was trying to warn people about.” After a moment, the young woman shook her head and allowed her brunette locks to wave freely around her shoulders as she cleared her head. 

That sign was clearly there to scare off anyone who thought there was something to gain by venturing deeper into the dungeon. That meant that there was a way down. That meant there was still more for Pit to do. Pit made note of the strange partially illegible warning and decided she would keep it in mind in case she ran into any danger later. For now, all the sign did was boost her adrenalin. 

“If I could be scared off by something as simple as this, I wouldn’t be much of a Commander.” After boosting her own morale, Pit noticed something unusual. The flame of her torch seemed to be pulled by some kind of sucking wind. She followed its direction and found a crack in the dungeon wall. 

“This is the door to the next level,” she grinned eagerly. “That’s all I needed.” Pit used an enchanting spell to force the unhidden door open. Face to face with a long stairway that led down into darkness, Pit reminded herself that she was the bravest and most competent individual for the job. Then, she moved down to the next level. 

\---

As soon as Pit managed to make her way from the steps to the flat surface of the lower level, she was greeted by dozens of vicious monsters. One after another she shot and slashed at an assortment of things that looked like mutated bats, snakes, and strange lizards. She cut through their ranks confidently and made her way through them easily enough. After quite some time and effort, Pit had managed to clear the halls out almost completely. What few vile things remained were hiding in the floors and walls. They were too scared to meet their end by Pit’s hand. 

“Too easy,” Pit congratulated herself and moved forward. “There’s no way those little guys were the Great Evil I’m after though….” Her cautious nature left her ready for the next fight. She pushed forward, deeper into the dungeon. Her eyes eagerly searched the halls for the next horde. The soles of her feet began to ache before she finally found her third dead-end. 

“Drat it all!” The fussy angelic guard tried all of the walls and searched every crack for the exit. No matter how many halls she ventured down, there were no more willing monsters or exits. Then, as she traced her steps back to the beginning, she saw a corridor that she must have missed. It looked clear and there were small purple flames burning down at the other end of the hall. Pit squinted and saw that the flames were coming from torches that marked a broad door. “The next layer must be beyond that door!”

Pit ran forward with lit up eyes. She blazed onward forgetting to remember how dangerous a place like the dungeon could be. Still, she had taken out most of the monsters and if the floor dropped out or something she had wings and could fly out or over the hole it made. There was nothing to worry about, or at least that’s what she thought.

Suddenly, Pit wasn’t moving forward any longer. Her body seemed to be trapped in midair and she couldn’t move from her spot. “What the…?” Pit turned her head upward to look at her arm. She wondered if there was some sort of placement spell on her as she tugged at her arm and torch. Then, she realized what sort of trap it was. 

Small, nearly invisible lines of delicate silk were tangled around everything. They had been hard to see in the dim light, but now that she was focused on them Pit could see the millions of threads that were locking her in place. She took a deep breath and told herself not to panic. She could burn the threads away with her torch and get free in no time.  
Pit was about to maneuver the torch around when it was suddenly yanked from her grip by the threads of silk. She gasped and watched as her only source of permanent light was ripped from her grasp and swallowed by the wall.

“Oh no. This isn’t good.” Pit decided that it might be a good time to panic and she started to wiggle around in the threads’ tight grip. She tossed and turned and finally got a singular leg free. However, by the time she managed this she had also gotten the rest of her body nearly completely entangled. 

There weren’t just a few tiny invisible strands any more. The less threatening strings had become a thick band of sticky net that was now holding Pit in place. No matter how much she struggled, no part of her could budge. As she tried desperately to pull more of herself free she realized something rather peculiar given her situation; the sticky wrap that surrounded her was smooth and kind of warm. It was locked tightly around her like a large blanket and she found herself rather drawn to the sensation of relaxation. 

Her knees rubbed together as she wriggled in the webbing’s grasp. Her thighs were squeezed tighter and tighter together by the firm hold of the foreign fabric. Heat was rushing to Pit’s tummy and face now and she wondered what the feeling meant. Somehow, she felt…

“It feels safe,” she confessed. “I know I’m in danger… But I feel… secure.” She wasn’t speaking to anyone but the darkness, but she felt like she had to confess her desires to someone. Pit also thought hearing her own voice might help her escape the haze she was now finding herself lost in. It didn’t help.

Pit’s chest was squeezed tighter as she gently rocked from side to side trying to get out. The force around her breasts didn’t hurt. Rather, every squeeze and clutching pulse of the tightening material felt more soothing. The guard allowed her head to finally be caught in the web as it lolled back. Her hair stuck to the threads of sticky silk easily and it locked her in place. 

“This is wrong… I’m vulnerable.” Even as her mind tried to rationalize what was happening, her body became more and more relaxed. “I must find the Great Evil… I must not forget… my mission.” 

Pit was too far gone to notice the tension on the cords as another creature touched the unbreakable threads. The silky sheets of web didn’t threaten this organism though. The monster was the maker of the fine net and she was moving down to inspect what her beautiful enchanted web had caught. 

“I must… not… forget….” The maddening comfort had nearly overwhelmed Pit’s mind when her eyes peeked open for one last look of the dark ceiling. At first, the truth of her vision was lost to her. Purple light from the torches marking the exit flickered against something Pit couldn’t analyze. Then, as Pit’s eyes focused and her mind caught up, the outline of a giant spider-like creature became clearer. The visage of a woman’s torso on the body of an enormous arachnid started to put Pit into a state of unrest. However, it was the enormous venomous fangs that were dripping her inevitable doom that shook Pit free of the spell. 

“No….” As the spell began to break, Pit began to regain the use of her muscles. 

“Don’t fight. Relax. Relax. Fall back to sleep and rest.” The spider’s voice was trying to lull Pit back into the spell. “Relax and sleep little one. You’re safe.”

“I’m safe…?” Pit repeated but seemed unsure.

“Yes.” The beast moved closer. “You’re safe. Now relax.” The spider woman’s front legs lifted and the sharp ends of her clawed feet prepared to stab Pit’s trapped form. The monster licked her toxic fangs and grinned. “Relax.”

The spell was echoing inside of Pit’s mind but the words of Palutena helped coax Pit back to her senses. “Remember, my child. You must return safe to me. Defeat the Great Evil and return home safely. You have my blessing.” 

“I must make it through this… It’s only a spell,” Pit thought loudly to herself, trying to reestablish her mind and goals. Her mind cleared of the spell and she realized that she was still very trapped by the monster’s web. Then another thought came, “My sword!”

The spider woman continued chanting her spell as her long spider arms began to clip her cocooned meal free from the rest of the web. She would wrap it, then inject her venom. She was so lost in her spell and plans that she didn’t notice as the hero’s wings flexed under the blanket of silk. 

“I have her blessing…” Pit spoke softly as she remembered the holy fire spell she’d been blessed with before her departure. It wouldn’t be enough to kill a large monster like the one in front of her now, but it would be enough to burn through the web. At least, that’s what Pit was banking on. 

Pit’s eyes shut tight and she began to utter her own spell. The spider stared at the mumbling girl in confusion and moved her hands forward to begin spinning her meal up and dragging her to her nest for preparation. Before the villain had a chance to grip at the ropes of webbing holding Pit down, a tremendously bright light ripped through the cocoon. The light burned away the web just like Pit thought it would. Holy fire destroyed everything the spider had made and blinded the creature completely. Pit’s wings held the spell for another second as she dropped to the ground, free of the monster’s spell and trap, and the guardian of light pulled her sword from her belt and sliced through the disarmed giant.  
“How could you?” Madame Spider screamed in anger as her wound began an interesting transformation. Unlike the other monsters that were simply destroyed, Pit watched, as this one’s body became thick purple smoke. As the smoke took place of flesh starting from the slice and working its way through, the spider ushered Pit away with a warning.

“Beware, little angel. Ahead lies more treacherousness then you can handle. Turn back if you wish to live or pray that the spirits get you before she does.” 

“Who is she?” Pit took a step forward and demanded a proper response. “Who are you talking about?”

“Ahaha!” The spider’s body was all but gone now. As the last of her form evaporated into thick purple smoke, she laughed and smiled at the one who had conquered her. “The witch.” 

Her last words left a chill in Pit’s chest as the creature vanished completely. Pit took in a breath and choked on the sweet smelling fumes of the spider woman’s smoke. She was gone, but she was still giving Pit Hell. Pit cleared her throat and checked herself over. Nothing was broken and everything but the torch was where it should have been. 

“There’s no turning back now.” Pit looked toward the door marked with two purple flames. “Beware the witch.” Pit took note of what the spider had said and wondered if it had anything to do with the sign she had found. As she pondered, she walked forward and took the exit’s handle into her hands and pulled. 

A strangely warm air whipped her in the face as the doorway opened. “I guess I don’t need my torch anyway,” she said as she looked down the next flight of stairs. 

Lining the walls were several torches with bright blue flames. Her way was lit. There was no turning back. She reminded herself of her Mistress’s orders and kind words and smiled to herself. Then, Pit shivered as she thought something strange. “Would it have been so bad to go like that? It was so peaceful.” She shook her head from side to side. “No!” Despite her determination though, Pit couldn’t stop thinking about how erotic the entire situation had been. She couldn’t ignore how strange the whole thing had made her feel.

Pit had used up the holy fire spell but it had been worth it. If she hadn’t received the blessing, she would already be dead. It had been meant for the Great Evil, but there was no reason to fret. The spider had been defeated and now Pit was on her way to find this witch. “Here I go.”

\---

As Pit ventured down the dark stairway she rubbed her arms with her hands. That last battle had left her feeling shamefully aroused and intrigued. ‘It was so sexy,’ she found herself thinking. ‘It was like, I really could have let myself go. I could have died if I had stayed in that trance any longer.’ While the angel moved deeper into the dungeon, her thoughts became louder. ‘If only for that moment, I wanted to be overwhelmed. I know it’s wrong… but… it was all kind of…’

“Sexy.”

“Wonderful.”

“Erotic.”

“Pleasurable.”

“Warm.”

“Sexy.”

Pit flushed as she heard echoes of her voice externalized. Someone, or something, was mimicking her thoughts in the shadows of the next room. The warrior emerged into the room lit only by the scarce blue-flamed torches. “The witch?” She looked around and snarled a threat. “Whoever you are… come out! Fight me with honor!”

“Another trap?”

“Interesting.”

“Who’s there?”

“I’m trapped again.”

“Where are you?”

The strange floating voices were powerfully embarrassing. Pit tried to clear her mind of all thoughts that might give, whatever this monster was, an edge. However, it was impossible to tune out her mental whispers completely. Unfortunately, no matter the content or the volume at which Pit was thinking, the strange fluty voices continued to accurately taunt the girl. 

Unstable aggression made Pit miss the obvious thin wire hidden in the darkness by her feet. She tripped the wire and the fire of the torches grew in size and intensity. Suddenly, the entire room was lit in a pale and hypnotizing blue flicker. Then, from several small tiny skull carvings on the walls, an eerie smoke started to drain into the room. 

“What is this?” Pit stumbled to the center of the room as she tried to quickly escape the smoky mist that filled the room in a whirlpool-like motion. The smoke circled in from the edges of the room and swirled inward towards Pit. When it reached her feet the sweet-smelling cloud raced up, around her body in a tornado, and engulfed her form. 

Pit’s wings flapped fiercely to lift her above the smoke and break its hold, but even when her feet were several feet off the ground her body was still locked in the warm cloud’s embrace. She tried not to breathe in the fumes at first. Her wings carried her all around the room as she tried to find an escape. However, when she was forced to take a breath her tongue could taste how very sweet the particles of the smoke were. Not only that, but they seemed to be having a similar effect on her mind as the spider’s web.

White feathers ruffled against each other and the pure ivory fabric of Pit’s robes folded comfortably against her skin as she allowed herself to land back in the center of the room. Her body swayed gently as she looked around the room in a daze.

“I have to find… the exit,” she reminded herself. “If I don’t get out of here soon… I won’t be able to stop… the Great… Evil.” Pit could hear her thoughts becoming more and more distant. As they began to become unfocused, she heard them verbalized outside of her body again by the strange voices all around her.

“It’s so warm.”

“I’m so relaxed.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

Pit tried to keep her wits about her. “That’s not it... no. Those aren’t all my thoughts!” Her heavy wings tried to lift from the droop they were in, but everything felt to heavy. She felt suffocated, but there was no immediate threat. At least, she didn’t feel like there was. With every second she felt herself becoming even more relaxed as she breathed in nose full after mouth full of the sweet smoke. 

“My eyelids are heavy. So relaxed.”

“I can taste sweetness in the air. So sexy.”

“My legs are quaking. So arousing.”

“My body is submitting.”

“My body is submitting.”

A gentle moan escaped Pit’s lips as she danced slowly around in circles. She wasn’t sure when her feet had started to turn her or when the smoke had begun spinning ribbons of blue rope around her form. She hadn’t even given it a thought until now. The voices only spoke her most immoral thoughts out loud, but as she listened to them they had begun to lock her into that singular mindset; the one that said she was enjoying herself and that she should allow the world to keep spinning around her.

“I’m being seduced.”

“I want to be seduced.”

“I want to be controlled.”

“I like feeling controlled.”

“I am submitting.”

It was overwhelming to hear her weaker thoughts of submission. Hearing the words she would never say out loud made her shiver and caused a powerful heat to rise in her tummy. As Pit turned around and around, the ropes of smoke grew more physical. She had only a small attention span for it, as what was left of her tried to fight. As she watched the whirling smoke ropes wrap and manifest, she noticed something else. A large ball of light was lapping her in the opposite direction she was spinning. 

The sight of the figure gave her mind something to hold on to. 

“That’s…” It was hard to focus. “No… that’s reaping… dangerous….” She watched the ball of light pass several times before she realized what it was: An Enchanted Reaping Spirit. The orb of light was a living monster that was seducing her with its hypnotic suggestions while it finished weaving the reaping rope that would strangle her before the ball of light would come and steal her soul from her body. 

Pit’s thoughts were not urgent. Though her thoughts of submission continuously played on around her, Pit had managed to break the spell with her will to survive. She clutched onto the knowledge that the soothing voices were just the unholy bittersweet offering of a dangerous spirit and pushed her conscious forward. She emerged from her confusion with her bow in hand and an arrow prepared. She steadied herself and grit her teeth as she locked her feet in place. 

“I want to fall back under the spell.”

“I want to be free of my burdens.”

“I want to let it control me.”

Pit forced herself to ignore the tweeting words and aimed. The ball of spinning light appeared in front of her again. The Reaping Spirit was mindlessly still at work finishing his rope. It hadn’t noticed that, despite the echoes of her thoughts, Pit had escaped its spell. 

“I submit to no one but my Mistress!” Angered by the monster’s trickery, Pit let her arrow fly and slice through the spirit’s form. The monster gave a short scream and vanished into a large plume of blue-violet smoke. Before the creature had vanished completely, the angel heard its voice give a final warning.

“You shouldn’t have fought me. You should have been mine. I would have taken your soul and we could have been together always. Now, she will claim your body too! You foolish girl! You silly little angel.”

“Her? Again? Do you mean the witch?” Pit coughed on the dust left behind as it filled her lungs when she inhaled the new cloud by accident. “It vanished like the other one… in a puff of smoke. Why do they do that?”

The smoke filling the room started to dissipate. In moments, the room was clear and a door outlined in a crack of green flame appeared on the other end of the room. Pit moved forward and escaped to the next level of the dungeon. She felt light moisture between her thighs and a strange tingle running along the space there. Her body shivered despite the warm air of the tunnel she was traveling through.

“That was close. I almost lost it… again.” Pit was ashamed of the feeling in her lower stomach and the heat that was still rushing to her face, the way she had allowed yet another monster to take advantage of her, and the fact that she was looking forward to another round of seduction. “I’m the Commander to Palutena’s Holy Guard!” Pit reminded herself firmly. “I can’t allow myself to fall for such… ridiculous traps.” Pit swallowed as she thought about the silk threads of the spider’s web locking her body in place and shuddered with a feeling that wasn’t as negative as it should have been. She recalled a few moments before when she had nearly given her soul to a reaping spirit because of its sweet tasting dream cloud and the way it whispered and sang her thoughts back to her; the thoughts she didn’t want to admit she had.

Irritation swelled up inside of Pit’s chest. “No more! I will not allow myself to be so easily swayed!” Pit’s words were loud, strong, and demanding the attention of all those monsters foolishly close enough to hear. She was making her stance on the matter known. “I am ready for you, Great Evil! I’m coming for you head!” With that, Pit marched through the next level triumphantly. As she sliced and cut through a small army of minion monsters, her confidence was restored. She was sure she could handle anything by the time she reached the final door that was decorated in lovely pink flames that took the shape of flowers.

Pit took in a deep breath and pushed the large steel, stone, and wood door aside. She stepped inside the new area and jumped as the door slammed tightly shut behind her. Determination and loyalty to her Lord had brought her that far, and she knew she would be able to overcome any obstacle so long as she could remember her Mistress and the loyal bond they shared.

\---

The eager warrior traveled into the deepest levels of the dungeon. It had taken her a very long time to make it that far and her feet were beginning to hurt. Traveling long distances wasn’t usually a problem for the heroine, but there were only so many dark hallways of damp stone flooring she could take before she started feeling it.

“Relaxing is becoming a more tempting idea every second,” she laughed as she moved closer to the pink-decorated door. She took in a deep breath and held it. Something told her relaxing wouldn’t be an option when she finally passed through this entrance. According to her intelligence resources, this was the final floor of the dungeon. Pit was ready to face the Great Evil and get back to her Mistress for a good meal and a good night of celebration then rest.

The wooden door was pushed open easily. As soon as it had been forced open, a strangely bright and warm light filled Pit’s vision and another burst of sweet aroma filled her nostrils. She blinked a few times and moved forward with her left arm guarding her sensitive sight. Her right hand clutched at her sword, ready to strike.

“Heeya!” Pit entered the next chamber with a battle cry. She lashed out violently but her blade met only a defenseless leaf that now fell to the ground in half. “What…?” Pit’s eyes finally adjusted and she looked around the room. She remained on guard as her eyes scanned the odd corridor. 

The floor was no longer made of stone. Rather, it appeared to be a thick layer of healthy soil and dirt. The ceiling had changed too. It now resembled a sky masked in large purple clouds. It wasn’t as bright in the room as it was outside the dungeon, but the entire place seemed to be lit up by millions of tiny, unseen candles. Even more peculiar was the visage of millions of plants. Unorganized rows and columns of vegetation filled the otherwise open room. Pit couldn’t help but stare at the foreign beauty of the assumedly deadly garden. 

Pit walked through the garden with caution and checked around every giant purple pod and every large dark green leaf just waiting to find the tail of a giant serpent or the claw of an enormous bird. She looked for any sign of a monster for so long that when she reached a small bench in the middle of the beautiful garden she had nearly given up on the idea that a monster was there at all.

“Good grief,” she sighed. “Great Evil,” she scoffed. “The worst of all monsters. The most treacherous. A vile witch? Where? Where I ask you!” She looked at the small bench, poked it with her sword, and decided it was as safe as anything could be.

Pit felt instantly better as her rear landed gracefully on the seat and her back laid against the strong body of the bench. She let out a long sigh and glanced around. She felt herself getting fed up with this adventure. Her mind was weary and constantly venturing to the odd thoughts of being overwhelmed by a greater force. Her body ached in strange ways that she wasn’t sure what to do with. She was growing more restless and exhausted at the same time. 

Her chest pooched out as she breathed in a deep swell of perfumed air. The floral fragrance left her soothed and she reminded herself to keep calm. Maybe she had already beaten the Great Evil. Maybe her task was already complete. Maybe the Evil wasn’t even home…

Pit smiled to herself as her eyes began to shut. She hadn’t realized it, but she had grown so relaxed that she had actually begun to fall asleep. Her eyes finally closed and her head nodded as she began to slump. As her body fell to the side, a strong dark green vine reached out and caught the sleeping angel. The vine lovingly wrapped itself under her head like a pillow as its brothers moved forward and lifted the warrior from the bench and pulled her into the garden’s mass.

The plants took Pit to the center of the bush. They prepared the girl on a bed of thick leaves. As Pit was made even more comfortable, a woman’s figure moved over her. It was dressed in a dark-purple silk gown, long deep-violet satin gloves, soft fleshed toned hosiery partially hidden under tall-heeled strapped black boots, and a tall pointed black witch’s hat with a purple ribbon marking its base. Saturated violet lips curled upward in a smile as the magic caster looked longingly at her captured beauty. 

Her gloved fingers reached out and caressed the sleeping girl’s cheek tenderly. “My beautiful, rare and lovely little Angel Lily… You will be the most attractive addition to my garden.” She thought about casting her final spell then and there, but she knew that would be denying herself the pleasure and fun of watching the girl submit to her on her own. The powerful woman was confident in the girl’s desires and she knew that the mighty Pit would fall under her spell on her own. For now, the witch gave the resting girl a simple kiss on her forehead and wished her the sweetest of dreams.

“When you wake my dear. We will begin your transformation from a dull seedling into a beautiful, sensual flower with a powerful, lustful fragrance all your own.”

\---

Pit’s mind tried to clear the fog blocking her senses as she woke from her deep sleep. She had an uncomfortably arousing dream about being wrapped in purple satin petals that were on a flower so large she could be wrapped five times over in a single petal. As her mind returned to the natural world, she noticed her body felt rather secure and heavy. Actually, it wasn’t heaviness. The sensation was closer to lightness. Like she was being held in air by something tightly, but the pressure was more freeing then being free from its grip.

Pit’s eyes opened and she finally understood her position. Her body was being held in place by a dozen thick vines that stemmed from the tops of giant eggplants. As she looked around using only her eyes, she saw the bright plum color of the plants and the obscured sight of her own reflection in their polished skin. She tried to pull away but her body refused to move. Then, a voice as thick and sweet as honey demanded her attention.

“My little Angelic Lily. You mustn’t be in such a rush.” 

Pit followed the voice back to its owner. A beautiful woman in purple and black silk and satin rested just feet away in a lovely eggplant-based throne. Pit noticed the woman’s sovereignty first; the woman’s presence alone claimed all of the world’s attention and ordered obedience. Then, Pit saw what looked to be a wand in her right hand and the hat perched on top of her head. 

“The witch!” Pit stared at the woman with widened eyes. The witch laughed in a musical tone and stood from her personalized chair.

“Of course darling.” The villainess beauty moved closer to Pit and pulled her wand up to her lips. Her hips swayed playfully from side to side as she moved closer. It felt enchanted by the movement, as though the witch’s waist was a pendulum swaying on a string.

“I am Planetta. The Sensual and Majestic Eggplant Witch of Passion.” Planetta took a drag on one end of her wand and a bright red ember burned on the far end, closest to Pit. The disabled warrior realized then that it was a cigarette holder. The witch pulled toxic heat from the stem of her wand and blew the smoke through pursed lips into Pit’s face. 

“I’m so happy you chose to join me in the garden.” The witch’s voice was soothing to hear. “Now, you can relax and enjoy the rest of your days with me, my little Angel Lily.”  
The smoke rolled over Pit’s flushed skin. She tried not to breathe in but she couldn’t stop the alluring scent of honeyed wildflowers from seeping into her nostrils and latching onto her taste buds. Despite the pleasant sensation the smoke brought, Pit fought the feeling of luxury off. 

“You won’t cast your spell on me! I would never stay here with you! I am Pit, Commander of the Holy Guard! I will defeat you and bring your wand and hat to my Mistress as proof that I have defeated you.”

For an instant, the witch’s eyes gave off a hint of something that suggested insult. Instead of becoming mad at the feisty captive though, she laughed. Her hips jutted to one side and her lower lip pooched out in a cute pout.

“You came to me to fight?” She took another drag and cockily blew it over the angel warrior’s frame slowly as she mused at the notion. “Silly girl. Didn’t you pay attention to the warnings? I had thought there were plenty put in place.”

Pit breathed in the sweet smell again and resisted the urge to relax and submit. “What do you mean? You put up the warning at the entrance?” 

The conversation seemed strange. Pit thought she should be slaying this monster, not chatting away. She struggled to move from her bindings. The more she struggled, the tighter the vines seemed to get. She could feel the length of the vines wrapped around her legs rubbing up on her own nylon hose. There was another vine that was locked tightly around her left thigh. Its base was pressing into her sensitive spots and it was making that forbidden heat rise in her stomach again.

The witch grinned and looked the girl over. She ignored Pit’s direct question and moved on to her games instead. Planetta bent forward at the waist and pressed a gloved finger to Pit’s lips. As she pressed her finger to the bright pink skin, the sensitivity of the flesh caused Pit to gasp. She giggled and Pit noticed how much cleavage the perky villain was sporting. It was an embarrassing thing to notice, but the energetic way the witch moved made it impossible to ignore.

“You are a rare and beautiful creature, my Angel Lily. There is no one in the world that could match your beauty.” The witch spoke her enchanting compliments to an eager audience. Pit found herself hanging off of the witch’s every word. 

“What…? R-really…?” This wasn’t normal monster behavior. This woman wasn’t some mindless drone. She was a real witch; a strong and powerful woman like Pit’s Mistress. However, she wasn’t just powerful. If the witch was just a figure of dominance, it wouldn’t seem so strange. Planette also seemed to have a kind of purity about her. Pit felt drawn to her and couldn’t help but admire her. Maybe purity wasn’t right, but her attitude was too energetic to call evil. Now, the way her hips and chest bounced and moved was a little evil.

“Yes. That’s why I brought you here. To the center of my kingdom. I want you to stay with me.” 

The smoke from the cigarette floated into the air. The violet colored air twisted artistically around and began to move on a path around Pit’s trapped form. Pit didn't notice since her eyes were trapped in the gaze of the beautiful witch.

“I can’t…” Pit started.

“Of course you can,” the witch promised. “You can stay in my garden and be loved by me always.” The witch’s face moved closer to Pit’s so that their breath mixed.

“But… my mission…”

“Is over,” Planetta stated. “You’ve won. I have no need for anything but you, my Angel Lily. I will be forever content with you here with me. I will never threaten the human world again.”

“Really?” Pit’s cheeks blushed a bright red as the flattery got to her. 

Planetta’s satin fingers caressed the girl’s cheek and held her chin gently in place. She moved forward and placed a passionate kiss on Palutena’s guard. She held it for several seconds before allowing the girl to gasp for air and reach for another meeting. The witch looked at the nearly panting girl and smiled. Her smoke had created a thick wall of transparent thorny vines around the two of them now.

“Submit to me,” Planetta spoke seductively. Her hips continued to wiggle as she spoke. “I will touch you and kiss you and feed you my passion every day.”

The promise shook Pit to her core and made her whine aloud. She shivered and felt herself be urged toward submission. Pit watched as the witch pulled away and started to dance around. The witch was seducing Pit with her words and her well-curved body. It wasn’t fair. There was no way to deny her. “I…”

Just before she uttered her new allegiance, the memory of the Holy Mother Palutena’s voice broke through to the Commander. “Defeat the Great Evil and return home to me safely.” 

Pit’s glazed expression turned to one of determination. Just as she had with the first two monsters that had tried to seduce her, Pit broke free of the witch’s tempting spell and focused on the task at hand. 

“Your offer sounds nice and all, but I am a loyal servant to the Goddess Palutena!” Pit wiggled and managed to grab her sword from its holster. 

“But… darling,” the witch pleaded. She backed away clutching her wand to her chest. “I could show you things and teach you sensations you’ve never even imagined. Don’t you want to be my flower?”

Pit knew the Eggplant Witch understood that her victim had escaped her spell. The slight hint of fear in the witch’s voice excited that sadistic part of Pit’s soul; that part that needed to be dominate, the warrior side. 

The witch backed away and watched as the vines to her beautiful eggplants were cut away. “No! Stop! You can’t do this!” The witch cried out as her beautiful garden was ripped apart.

“Goodbye, Planetta.” The warrior finished off the Great Evil that had been seducing humans away into her garden. With a swipe of her sword and a single arrow, Pit had accomplished her mission at last. The witch vanished into a swirling mass of dark purple smoke like the smoke from her sweet-smelling cigarette. Pit took a deep inhale to capture the last of the wonderful tasting mist and then picked up the witch’s seemingly useless wand. 

“Palutena will be proud of me.” 

Pit turned from the garden and tucked the cigarette holder into her bag. She moved her way back through the many layers of the dungeon. As she did so, she felt a strange tug in her chest. She tried to ignore it, but as she walked her bag felt heavier and heavier. There was sadness to her accomplishment. Pit wondered if the Eggplant Witch had really been such a bad woman and if she had deserved the end she was given. She seemed almost innocent. Maybe she had been a lustful sinner, but Pit had to admit that she had kind of liked the witch.

“She was so beautiful...” Pit confessed. “She had been so… incredible. And… sexy.” She couldn’t get Planetta’s little dance out of her head. Pit thought about how playful the witch had been with her arms above her head, her little rump shaking all about, and her tight purple dress showing off every curve of her body.

For the first time ever, there was genuine guilt and even a kind of regret in the angel. She was having a very hard time believing that creature had been pure evil. “She had offered to love me forever. Would it… have been so… bad?” 

Pit finally made her way out of the dungeon all together. The bright sun and the powerful light blue of the sky stung her eyes. Everything seemed too saturated, too bright, and nothing had the same beauty of the mystic purple garden. Pit sighed and took a seat on one of the nearby rocks. She pulled the witch’s wand from her bag and looked at it. 

“It’s so intricate.” Pit smiled as her fingers rubbed over the detailed designs marking the pipe. She could understand how the witch could cast a spell with such a beautiful object. As the angel played with the feeling of the wand, she then felt something else: a phantom sensation of satin rubbing against skin. 

Pit sighed as she imagined the feeling of the witch’s satin-laced fingers tickling her body. She shifted her hips as the hands traveled down her neck, over her covered breasts, and worked to her hips then inner thighs. Soft, almost innocent touches that left the guard feeling breathless. She imagined the witch’s lips pressing delicately to her own. Then, she thought of them on her ear before the witch whispered something she couldn’t understand at first. 

Pit’s eyes opened dreamily as she realized what the words were. 

“You’re still mine.”

\---

The flushed angel felt her arousal through her fabric protection. She could see her erect nipples through her robes and she felt an overwhelming sensation as she rubbed her thighs together. She had heard the witch’s voice so clearly it had made her moan. The voice was painfully right.

“What have I done?” Guilt trapped the girl as she looked at the pipe in her hands again. She had been so loved and it had felt so good. Though she had longed for a closer relationship with her Mistress, the goddess was not a creature of sin. Pit had been trained to be a saint but the feeling of lust was so wonderful. Wanting to be wanted wasn’t wrong. At least, Pit didn’t think it should be considered a sin. The witch had made such a beautiful offering and now Pit couldn’t help but wonder if she had made the wrong choice.

The warrior angel knew there was nothing she could do about it now though. So, in hopes of conjuring one last memory of the beautiful witch, Pit placed the pipe to her lips. When she did so, the tip ignited and smoke started to swirl into the clear air. Pit took a long, slow, powerful drag on the end of the wand and held the smoke in her chest as long as she could.

Her eyes closed and she felt the witch’s hands marking her inner thigh. She felt hot breath against her ear as the witch asked softly, “Will you be mine? Will you submit?”

“Yes!” The smoke left Pit’s lungs with the word and she cried out her new loyalty. It would never be possible to be with Planetta again but Pit wanted to be trapped in the dream. “Yes. I submit!”

“Open your eyes.” The sensual voice of the witch echoed around Pit. 

Pit obeyed and was shocked when she did so. She was no longer outside. She was no longer a free and triumphant hero. She was in the garden again, still wrapped in thick promiscuous vines. “But… how…?”

The witch was standing there with her wand in hand. There was a bold and gorgeous grin on her face. “You never left me, my little Angel Lily.”

An overwhelming relief struck Pit as she realized the trickery. The witch had placed a spell on her with the enchanting kiss. The poison was in her lips and smoke. She hadn’t thought about it before, but she realized now why no one had ever had a chance against this Great Evil. Not even her. That realization was overwhelming. It felt so incredible to be helpless. Pit knew she had already submitted. 

“Are you ready to join my garden?”

“Yes.” Pit smiled softly and for the first time, she allowed herself to completely relax. Violet streams of purple smoke washed all of her responsibilities away. Pit thought back to the monsters she had fought before, how their bodies vanished into smoke. She giggled. “I have always been yours. You had me right from the start.”

“That’s right, my little Angel Lily. You were always mine.” The witch’s loyal garden shifted and brought the entangled new servant to the throne. The eggplants laid the beautiful angel down on the soft cushion of the throne and Planetta viewed her beautiful, disarmed prize.

The throne transformed into a pod-like cradle that swallowed Pit’s lovely form. Pit’s body was wrapped up on itself as if she had entered a flowery cocoon. Her clothing was tugged away by the plant effortlessly. Hot nectar encased her and small vines tickled and wrapped around her. Roots attached to her wings and skin. Before the pod closed, the witch blew one last smoky kiss over the angel’s bare form. 

“When you awaken, you will be a part of my garden. The most beautiful and loved part.” 

The words echoed through the submissive girl’s mind. Pit allowed them to lull her to sleep. She wondered what she would look like when she emerged. She knew it would be perfect either way, because her Mistress was making her perfect. Regardless, she couldn’t wait to come out. She knew when she did that she would get to be with her Mistress, Planetta, again.


End file.
